Talon Company merc
|tag skills = |level =8 (Rank 1) 11 (Rank 2) 14 (Rank 3) 17 (Rank 4) |derived =''Rank 1'': Hit Points: 75 (normal) Hit Points: 80 (melee) DR: 11% → 12% → 13% Rank 2: Hit Points: 105 (normal) Hit Points: 110 (melee) DR: 13% → 14% → 15% Rank 3: Hit Points: 135 (normal) Hit Points: 140 (melee) DR: 15% → 16% → 17% Rank 4 (Broken Steel): Hit Points: 300 DR: 21% |baseid = , , (male) (female) |refid = |actor =Craig Sechler (male) Shari Elliker (female) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Talon Company mercenaries are members of the Talon Company, a mercenary company operating in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background After reaching a Karma status of good or higher, a 1000 cap bounty will be placed on the Lone Wanderer's head, and Talon Company mercs holding a private contract will periodically attempt to collect. Talon Company search parties operate in squads of different sizes dependent on the Wanderer's level. Three Dog mentions that Talon Company mercs accept jobs that other mercenary companies would not do. Reilly of Reilly's Rangers notes her particular dislike of the Talon Company, recalling a job they did which involved the killing of defenseless "women, children... everyone" and commenting that they give all mercenaries a bad name. If the player character converses with her rudely, she will mention that they sound like a Talon Company merc. Fort Bannister acts as their main base of operations in the Capital Wasteland, seeing that it is exclusively populated by Talon mercenaries and contains an even larger underground base crawling with more high level mercs. Bannister is also where the Lone Wanderer will find the Talon's commander. They can also be found fighting super mutants at the Capitol building. There are several random encounters in which the Lone Wanderer can encounter a group of Talon Company mercs. The Broken Steel add-on adds a fourth rank of Talon Company merc, with higher health and better armor, that appears at higher levels. Even at level 30, Rank 4 Talon Company mercs are a relatively uncommon encounter. They are typically found in random encounters, rather than in fixed locations such as Fort Bannister. They are quite tough opponents, with good armor and very high health (more than twice that found on a rank 3) on par with that of a non-player character companion. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview * Only rank 1 mercs can be enslaved Effects of player's actions Whenever the Lone Wanderer's Karma is at least Good, these mercs will appear in random encounters and first converse before attacking on sight. Inventory Notes * Talon Company merc ambushes may appear when exiting certain interior locations into the Capital Wasteland if the Lone Wanderer's Karma is around Good, such as metro stations. These locations will also spawn Regulator ambushes if the character is Evil. If both ambushes are spawned in the same location due to changes in karma, they will fight each other. * At a distance, randomly encountered merc patrols and ambushes may initially appear to be neutral towards the player character. However, as soon as their proximity is touched, they will force a dialogue box with the Lone Wanderer in which they proclaim they cannot "go around being a do-gooder," after which they will attack. All subsequent Talon Company merc patrols will fight on sight as soon as they appear. * Unlike Talon Company mercs found in random encounters and ambushes, Talon Company mercs in pre-set locations (i.e. inside the D.C. Ruins, or Fort Bannister) are always initially hostile. * The body of one of the few rare female Talon Company mercs can be found on a catwalk in the first level of the Chryslus Building. Another female Talon Company merc's corpse can be found in the Corvega factory. Four others can be found in Metro Central. There is also one in the Capitol building. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Talon Company mercs appear only in Fallout 3 and are mentioned in the wasteland journal in Fallout Shelter. Bugs * Talon Company mercs may appear with facial skin tones that are abruptly different from that of the rest of their body, e.g. African-American body with a nearly albino face. See the Fallout 3 bugs page for more details. * You can talk to the Talon Company merc in the Capitol Building armed with the fat man, though your only dialogue choice is "I have to go now." * While attacking Jabsco in Fort Banister four Talon Company Mercs the size of children will spawn behind you and attack. * Sometimes even before being under a wanted contract they will spawn randomly, like right by a minefield. Gallery Talon company merc M1.png|Generic appearances Talon company merc M2.png Talon company merc M3.png Talon company merc M5.png Talon company merc M6.png Talon company merc M7.png Talon company merc female.png Category:Fallout 3 characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Mesmerizable characters Category:Talon Company characters de:Söldner der Talon Company es:Mercenario de la Compañía Talon ru:Наёмник компании «Коготь»